Transylvania Woods
by BeautifulHannah2004
Summary: Lola and Lexx are bored. So they decide to go to the Transylvania Woods. But what happens when it turns out they go during a lunar eclipse? The most dangerous time of the year.
1. Part 1

**_Alright, before I begin the story, I would like to say that some of the parts in the story might be off and a little confusing, and I'll tell you why. It's because I'll be copying a Wizards of Waverly Place fanfiction that is on Wattpad, and changing it to a Loud House story on my account. With all that said, enjoy the story._**

**~Lola's P.O.V.~**"Hey kids! We need to talk to you!" Leni yelled. Me, Lincoln, Lana, Luan, and Lexx came running down the stairs. Of course, I got the couch and Lexx sat beside me.

"Fine. I will be the responsibe child and stand." Lincoln says when Lana takes the recliner and Luan sits on the coffee table. Everyone just shrugs which makes Lincoln mad. But he doesn't do anything about it.

"Me and Leni are going on vacation. Which means Lincoln is in charge and no one throws a party! Only Lexx is allowed over." Lori says.

"So, absolutely no fun?" I ask.

"Pretty much." Leni says. Then she walks out. We're left in the living room to think.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I gotta go." Luan said after a long moment of awkward silence. She gets up and runs out the door.

The next day, Lori and Leni leave on their trip. Lincoln gets all bossy because he's "in charge".

"Lincoln," I whine.

"What?" Lincoln mocks my tone.

"Can I go do something fun?" I whine.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm in charge."

"Yeah right. Unless you can prove to me Lori and Leni said you were in charge, I'm going." I say.

"Um love, your sisters did say he was in charge," Lexx says.

"You're no help." I say as I throw my head back.

"Sorry." Lexx mumbles. Lincoln goes upstairs and I turn on some T.V.

"What's going on?" Lana asks.

"We're watching T.V." I state.

"Cool." Lana says.

"You know, sometimes I get the feeling you're lazy." Lexx tells me.

"Eh. It's not exactly that I'm lazy, I just don't care about doing things." I shrug. We finish our movie and Lincoln still isn't home.

"So now what?" Lexx asks.

"I don't know. What if we go walk around the Transylvania Woods." I suggest.

"And you really think that's a good idea?" Lexx asks.

"Never hurts to be curious and do stupid things," I tell him.

"Actually, it does," Lexx tells me.

"Well, not anymore. Come on." I say. I pull him off the couch and we head off to the Transylvania Woods.


	2. Part 2

**~Lincoln's P.O.V.~**

When I got home, Lola and Lexx were no where to be seen. Probably went somewhere in town.

"Lana!" I yell. I hear Lana come downstairs and soon she's in sight.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to know if you were here or not." I shrug. She nods and goes back to whatever she was doing before. I sit down on the couch and read my new edition of 'Ace Savvy'. By 10:45 PM, I start to get worried about Lola.

"Hey Lincoln, have you seen Lola?" Lana asks.

"I was just going to ask you the same thing. Did you hear her and Lexx mention where they were going?" I ask my little sister.

"Not really. I only heard them talking." Lana answers. I nod and think about where they might be. "But I did hear Lola say something about Transylvania."

"What?!" I yell.

"Didn't think it was that important." Lana says putting her hands up in surrender.

"Lana! That's super important!" I yell at her. Lana shrugs and walks upstairs. I grab for my wand but it's not where I usually have it.

**~Lexx's P.O.V.~**

Lola flashes us into the Transylvania Woods and I look around.

"I feel like there's a reason tonight is the worst night to explore Transylvania," I say, thinking outloud.

"Lexx, come on. It's not like there's some magical moon spell." Lola says sarcastically.

"Wait! There's supposed to be a lunar eclipse tonight." I say.

"What's a lunar whatever you just said?" Lola asks.

"It's a powerful eclipse when the moon passes the earth's shadow. In the mortal world, nothing happens. But in Transylvania, it wakes up all the evil creatures like vampires, possessed werewolves, vampires, evil wizards, and dark angels," I tell her.

"Oh! Why didn't you just say so?" Lola asks. I shake my head and then freeze.

"What was that?" I ask. We listen closely and hear a rustle in the bushes.

"Lexx..." Lola says quietly. Before I could catch the creature's scent, it jumps out at us and Lola screams.


	3. Part 3

**~Lincoln's P.O.V.~**I wake up on the couch. Wait, why am I on the couch? Ooo! The newest edition of 'Ace Savvy'. Lana comes down and gets something to eat.

"Where's Lola?" Lana asks.

"I don't know." I shrug.

"I thought you were going to save her and Lexx from the Transylvania Woods since it's a lunar eclipse." Lana says.

"Shoot!" I say and hit my forehead. "I completely forgot! But I can't find my want."

"Oh, about that. It got in the laundry so, here it is." Lana says. She throws me a broken wand and runs upstairs.

"Lana!" I yell.

**~Lola's P.O.V.~**What looks like a possessed werewolf jumps out at us. I scream and jump towards Lexx.

"Calm down, lady princess. I'm a friend." the wolf says.

"Sorry, you scared me." I say relaxing. However, I can tell Lexx doesn't trust him by the way he's holding onto my hand like if he lets go, I'll vanish into the air.

"How can we trust you?" Lexx asks.

"If I was a possessed werewolf, I would have eaten or killed you by now." the wolf says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "By the way, my name's Leif."

"I'm Lola and this is Lexx." I smile.

"Lola, we can't trust him." Lexx whispers.

"Seriously? Man, that hurts!" Leif says putting his hand over his heart.

"Alright. But if you do anything stupid, she's a pro at magic and I'm easily angered." Lexx tells him. Leif nods and we carefully walk through the woods.

"So, tell me about yourselves. What do you like to do? What's your favorite color? How powerful is Lola?" Leif asks.

"Alrighf, a little too weird." Lexx says. I squeeze his hand and he shuts up.

"I'm sorry. So Lola..." Leif starts. Me and Leif talk for a while until it drives Lexx insane.

"Enough! This is driving me insane." Lexx says.

"Wait!" I say. I raise my hand and we listen. A twig snaps and a vampire flies overhead.

"Duck!" Lexx yells. He pulls me down and we fall to the ground. The vampire drops over us and lands on the ground.

"Ronnie Anne?" I ask.


	4. Part 4

**~Lola's P.O.V.~**

"Hey guys! What are you doing in Transylvania Woods during a lunar eclipse?" Ronnie Anne asks.

"I was bored." I shrug.

"Why are you with Leif Loud?" Ronnie Anne asks as she backs up.

"We made a new friend." I tell her.

"He's not exactly a new friend. He's an evil, master mind, possessed werewolf!" Ronnie Anne practically yells. Lexx and I turn to see Leif full wolf and smiling evilly at us.

"Hello. You look delicious, Lola." Leif says. Lexx pushes me with Ronnie Anne and we take off.

"Up here!" Ronnie Anne says and runs upna hill.

"Hey, maybe I can flash us some place." I suggest and pull out my wand.

"No! Transylvania during a lunar eclipse is dangerous. You can't use magic unless you have full focus." Ronnie Anne says.

"Well I can focus." I defend. Ronnie Anne raises her eyebrows and I cross my arms. "Sometimes." I finish. She nods.

"Exactly. You need perfect focus. Don't risk it." Ronnie Anne says. I have to admit, sometimes I really like Ronnie Anne.

**~Lincoln's P.O.V.~**

I finally fixed my wand and I'm trying to get it to work. I had to tape it. I try a spell and it works. I decide to flash to Transylania but end up flashing to my room.

"Ahhh!" I yell in frustration. For all I know, Lola could be dead right now. And my wand will end up killing me, so I guess I have no choice but to wait.

**~Lexx's P.O.V.~**After the girls ran off, me and Leif started wrestling. We bite, clawed, and punched each other. Leif, being a possessed werewolf, was harder to beat than most werewolves. But lucky for me, he was injured. I killed him after half an hour of wrestling and biting. I then ran off to find the girls. I just followed their scent until I found them.

"Lola! Ronnie Anne!" I yell. They jump out of a bush and Lola comes to hug me.

"Where's Leif?" Ronnie Anne asks.

"I finished him." I shrug like it was nothing. We walk towards the center of Transylvania seeing the only place we could think of that would be safe. Sadly, we were soon to find out how wrong we were about it being safe.


	5. Part 5

**~Lola's P.O.V.~**

We walk into the center of Transylvania and wish we hadn't. There's vampires, evil wizards, possessed werewolves, and dark angels everywhere.

"Let's go." Lexx whispers. We slowly back up and run into the woods.

"What's going on? That wasn't supposed to happen." I say.

"I guess they decided to gather in the center." Ronnie Anne says. "It's not safe here for you guys."

"We should go. We'll see you later, Ronnie Anne." Lexx says. She waves then flies off. Me and Lexx walk through the woods and keep a sharp eye out. We don't need to run into anything evil. Which in this case, is everything out. I grab Lexx's hand and walk right behind him.

"Lexx, do you ever get the feeling you're about to die?" I ask quietly. Lexx laughs then turns to me.

"You think we're going to did?" he asks when he's done laughing.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe." I shrug. He grabs both my hands and looks me in the eyes.

"Lola, you're not going to die." Lexx says. I nod and hug him. Lexx holds onto me so tight I can barely breathe.

"Can't. Breathe." I tell him.

"Sorry." he says and lets go. He still holds onto my hand and we walk until Lexx stops me.

"What's wrong?" I ask. We hear a rustle again and I slowly reach into my pocket and grab my wand. Before I can process what happens, a bunch of creatures jump out. I look closer and see a giant werewolf, a vampire, and a dark angel.

"That's a lot of evil creatures." Lexx whispers to me. They all attack and Lexx goes full wolf. I try to avoid him because he can be really dangeroud when he's a full wolf. I feel a stinging sensation in my shoulder and spin around. Vampire.

"Hey, you should really warn someone before you bie them." I say. The vampire gives me a confused look before I turn it into a butterfly. I quickly heal my shoulder then see a dark angel in front of me. I look around and there's no sign of Lexx. Just me, the dark angel, and the possessed werewolf.

"Um, do you guys know where Lexx went? Because, uh, I would really like to see him right now." I say backing up.

"Why? Is the little girl scared?" the angel asked. I don't answer, I just quickly flash out of there. One problem, I wasn't concentrating so I ended up in the center of Transylvania Woods.


	6. Part 6

**~Lexx's P.O.V.~**

I almost had the wolf down when I felt myself flash away. I look around and see I'm in the Loud house.

"Why am I here?" I ask Lincoln.

"Oh. I flashed you to safety." Lincoln answers.

"But what about Lola? You flashed me out, leaving Lola alone in the woods with a bunch of possessed werewolves, dark angels, vampires, and evil wizards!" I yell at him.

"Sorry. Do you wanna go back?" Lincoln asks.

"Well duh!"

"Fine. Bye bye." Lincoln says. I feel myself flash some place else. It looks like the area I was at before I was flashed out.

"Hello? Lola?" I yell. I hear someone swoop down down above me so I duck. It's just Ronnie Anne. "Ronnie Anne, where's Lola?"

"Um, yeah. About that, she flashed herself into the center of the Transylvania Woods." Ronnie Anne says looking down.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"I was there."

"Why?"

"To keep them off your tracks! But they saw Lola before I could get to her." Ronnie Anne tells me.

"Let's go." I say.

**~Lola's P.O.V.~**I look around and see all these evil creatures looking at me.

"Hey, guys. Wassup?" I ask in a tiny voice. I see Ronnie Anne run and fly out of the center. I guess she doesn't want to help me then.

"Are you an evil wizard?" a vampire asks.

"No. I'm an evil genius, but I'm not an evil wizard." I say. I instantly realize that was about the stupidest thing to say when you're with evil creatures and your magic is no longer working.

"How long until the eclipse is over?" a wolf asks.

"Half an hour." a dark angel answers.

"And no one will survive." an evil wizard sneers.

"Well, it's been nice talking to you guys, but I gotta go. Bye." I say. I try to flash but can't. "Sorry. I was just leaving." then I run. I can hear footsteps and the flap of wings. Suddenly a wizard flashed in front of me.

"You were saying?" the wizard asks.

"Come on!" I say.


	7. Part 7

**~Lexx's P.O.V.~**_How am I supposed to find Lola?_

I think. Then I hear Lola's scream and what sounds like a fight. _Hmm, maybe I'll just follow Lola's scream. Wait! Lola's scream?! _I run towards the sound and look around. There's definetly been a fight here. I see no sign of evil creatures then realize the eclipse is over.

"Lexx?" I hear. I look and see Lola on the ground looking up at me.

"Lola! What happened?" I ask running over to her.

"Vampire, werewolves, evil wizards, and dark angels." is all she says before she blacks out. I pick her up and run to the center of Transylvania. I find the only wizard portal and flash into the Loud front door.

**~Lincoln's P.O.V.~**I was in the living room when Lexx came running through the door. He had Lola curled up in his arms. Her arms were around his nick and her head was between his shoulder and chin.

"What happened?" I ask standing up and running over to my baby sister.

"I don't know. You flashed me out just in time for this to happen." Lexx said. I roll my eyes then grab my wand. It's still broken.

"Do you know where Lola keeps her wand?" I ask.

"In her right pocket." Lexx answers. I grab her wand and cast a spell. I can see her thoughts and she's remember what happened.

"Well, she has a vampire bite in her shoulder, a werewolf bite on her arm and neck, the angel did nothing, but she does have another vampire bite and injected venom into her neck." I tell Lexx.

"Is that bad?" he panics.

"Eh. It varies. The amount she has in her could kill her." I shrug.

"Well then," Lexx says calmly. "DO SOMETHING!!!!" he screams at me. I run to find the wizard book and try to find a spell to take the vampire venom out.

"Here's the spell. A bite in the neck is gone just like the night." I say. I watch as the spell does what - I hope - it's supposed to do.


	8. Part 8

**~Lola's P.O.V.~**

I open my eyes and look around. My head is on Lexx's lap and I'm laying on the couch. I think.

"Hey." I say softly.

"Lincoln, it worked." Lexx yells. I quickly cover my ears and close my eyes. I can hear Lexx and Lincoln talk loudly to each other.

"It seems like something happened so she has super sensitive ears." Lincoln says.

"Can you fix it?" Lexx asks.

"I don't know. Let's give it half an hour then I'll try something." Lincoln says. I open my eyes and unplug my ears.

"Why did you yell?" I whisper.

"I didn't. I'm whispering." Lexx says loudly. I flinch at the loud noise and he mumbles an apology. The next half hour is very quiet.

"Alright Lola, am I yelling?" Lincoln whispers. I cover my ears and nod.

"Actually, he's whispering." Lexx says.

"I'll go see what went wrong." Lincoln says. He gets up and walks out of the room. Then I burst out laughing.

"What's wrong?" Lexx asks. "I thought everything was super loud."

"Nope. I tricked ya!" I laugh.

"Wait, the first and second tine?" Lexx asks.

"No. It was loud the first time. But it wasn't just now." I laugh.

"Hey, Lincoln! Lola lied!" Lexx yells.

"What time?" Lincoln asks walking into the room.

"Right now. She says it's no longer loud." Lexx explains. Lincoln sighs in relief then Lana runs down.

"Oh hey, guys." she says. She grabs something then runs back to her room. We sit in the living room for a while. I lean my head against Lexx's shoulder and he runs his fingers through my hair. Eventually we decide to turn on the T.V. and watch a werewolf movie.

"You know, these movies really twist werewolves. We're not that evil and vicious." Lexx says.

"Unless they're possessed werewolves." I add.

"Well, yeah." Lexx says. We're quiet until the girl and werewolf kiss. "I think the only true things about werewolves in this movie is that they can fall in love."

"Aw." I say and snuggle closer to him.


	9. Part 9

**~Lexx's P.O.V.~**

Lola fell asleep on our third movie. I didn't want to go home but I didn't really want to stay here. I guess I could since it's already 4:23 in the morning.

"Lola, love? Are you awake?" I ask nudging her.

"No." she mumbles.

"Alright then." I say. I pick her up and carry her to her room. I lay her down on her bed and lay beside her. Soon I fall asleep as well.

**~Lola's P.O.V.~**All night, the only thing I dreamt about was the lunar eclipse in Transylvania. I woke up in the morning and saw Lexx beside me. I thought I fell asleep downstairs. I guess he took me up here. I grab my phone and check the time. 10:30 AM. It's too early!

"Lola, are you up?" Lexx asks.

"No. I want to sleep." I say and cover my head with the blankets.

"Too bad!" Lexx says. He yanks the blankets off and pulls me out of the bed and downstairs.

"When're Lori and Leni coming back?" I ask Lincoln.

"Today. Why?" Lincoln asked.

"Because." I state. "Why does my neck hurt so much?"

"Vampire bite." Lexx answers.

"I know. I just wished it was all a dream." I whine and sit down on the couch.

**~Leni's P.O.V.~**"I wonder what the kids are doing." I say.

"I don't know. But I just got a call from Lincoln and he was freaking out about something. I don't think he meant to call us." Lori told me.

"Wait, freaking out?" I ask.

"Yes. Freaking out. Something about 'how am I going to fix my wand?' and I heard Lexx say 'You flashed me out of Transylvania Woods when Lola was with a dark angel, vampire, and a possessed werewolf."

"What?!" I yelled. "We're going home."


	10. Part 10

**~Lola's P.O.V.~**

My neck still hurts. A LOT!!!! Who would've thought a vampire bite could hurt so bad?

"Where's Lola?" Leni yelled running into the house. I sat up off the couch and we all look at her.

"Wait, how come Lola is perfectly fine?" Lori asks.

"Because nothing happened." Lincoln says quickly.

"You butt dialed me and I heard it all." Lori tells him.

"Oh. Well, Lola and Lexx got trapped in Transylvania during the lunar eclipse and everything went wrong." Lincoln shrugs.

"What do you mean?" Leni asks.

"A vampire bit Lola's neck." Lexx answered.

"What?!" Lori and Leni scream.

"I'm fine! My neck just hurts. A lot." I say, rubbing my neck. I see Lori and Leni calm down then Leni becomes tense.

"What spell did you use to get the vampire venom out?" she asks.

"A bite in the neck is gone just like the night." Lincoln shrugs. Leni just about explodes.

"Why?!" she yells.

"Because it makes sense." Lincoln tells her.

"You should've said 'vampire venom be gone.'" Leni says.

"It doesn't have to." Leni tells him.

"Well then, what's the difference?" Lincoln asks. Except, I noticed he sounded kind of far away.

"Well, one can draw out venom, and the other enhances it." Leni tells Lincoln.

"Which one did I do?" Lincoln asks quietly. Almost as if he knows the answer.

"You made the venom strong!" Leni yelled at Lincoln. Then they started to yell at each other about whose fault it was I went to Transylvania.

"Guys." I say quietly. I think Lexx's the only one who heard it though.

**~Lexx's P.O.V.~**"You made the venom stronger!" Leni yelled at Lincoln. They started to talk/yell at each other and I barely heard Lola.

"Guys." she said so quietly; I almost doubted she said anything.

"What's wrong?" I ask. I turn to look at her and she looks really pale.

"Everything." Lola says. I look up to try to catch her sister's attention then I feel something hit my shoulder.


	11. Part 11

**~Lexx's P.O.V.~**

"What?" Lincoln and Leni say at the same time. They look at me and I motion towards Lola.

"Oh no." Leni said. She went over to Lola's side and checked her pulse. "She's still alive.

"Well, duh! It's not like she's gonna die." Lincoln says.

"She could. So get over here and fix this." Leni says. Lincoln walks over and pulls out her wand.

"What do I say?" Lincoln asks.

"Vampire venom be gone!" Leni yells at him.

"Okay. Vampire venom be gone." Lincoln says. We all watch as the magic hits Lola's neck but nothing happened.

"Nothing's happening!" I say.

"It might be a little too late." Leni says.

"What?!" me and Lori yell.

"Hehe, just kidding." Leni tells us. "Lincoln, we need to go look through the wizard books and find a spell."

**~Lola's P.O.V.~**I felt a blast of something hit my neck. It felt good but I didn't feel better. The weird thing is, I blacked out but I'm still aware of my surroundings. I've heard of these things before. I think they're called, comas? Wait, can't wizards still talk any other magical thing in the wizard world? Lemme try.

"Lincoln." I think.

"Wait, that sounds a lot like Lola. No, she blacked out." Lincoln thinks. Well that's no use.

"Lexx." I think.

"Lola? Is that you? I swear I can hear your voice." Lexx thinks.

"Yup. I think I went into coma." I think.

"I can hear anything or anyone in the wizard world since I'm a wizard. I heard Lincoln say something about it." I tell him.

"So what happened?" Lexx asks.

"Well, I don't know. But what's going on?" I ask.

"Um, Leni and Lincoln are looking for a spell to get the venom out and wake you up." Lexx answers.

"What if you tell them to talk to Lisa? She'd help." I state.

"Alright." Lexx says. I hear something yell and someone talks. "Lisa is telling them what to do."

"Good. I hope." I say.


	12. Part 12

**~Lexx's P.O.V.~**After we talk to Lisa, Lincoln has a spell that will work. He says something I don't understand and Lola shoots up.

"Ow!" she says. She rubs her neck and we all sigh in relief.

"At least you're alive." Lori says.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Lola shrugs. We go back to watching TV. Almost as if Lola didn't die by a vampire bite. It's quite strange really. Anyway, things went back to normal and me and Lola never went back to Transylvania Woods without Lincoln or in the night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The End~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
